


Haunted

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Ardyn's last thoughts before he fades away.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the end of the game!

 

The sounds of metal clashing filled the empty streets of Insomnia. Overhead, the clouds billowed and rumbled, ready to cast rain down on the twisted world below. The once bustling streets were empty, even the daemons had taken cover from the clash of prophecy. Blue and purple clashed through the city like star bursts. Finally, one final burst cast both men down into the courtyard below the citadel.

“A war…of attrition, then.” Ardyn stated as he slowly got to his feet. Noctis pierced the ground with his father’s sword, struggling to his feet as well. As both men glared at one another, spirits of the past kings appeared around the courtyard.

“The Kings of Yore are on hand. Calling you forth…to oblivion.” Ardyn taunted. Noctis pulled the sword free and rushed to attack, but each attack was blocked.

“Yet when your father died, you were off playing with your friends.” Ardyn spat, blocking another attack from Noctis.

“When your beloved died, you lay watching, powerless to stop it!” He snarled, attacking Noctis and being met with a blocked attack. Noctis fought as hard as he could, their swords echoing through the deserted city.

“You think ten years is a long time!? It is nothing to me! I have lived in darkness for ages!” Ardyn shouted, but even an immortal being could grow weary. Noctis found an opening and exploited it with all 13 royal arms. As Noctis rushed forward, the Sword of the Father in hand, Ardyn not only saw Noctis, but his brother as well. He had seen it once before, the first time he laid eyes on the prince back in Galdin Quay. The resemblance was uncanny. Now, seeing Noctis rush towards him, Ardyn couldn’t help but give the smallest smile. The blade pierced his stomach, but he never felt the pain.

“So, that is how you would end it.” Ardyn rasped before slowly dropping to one knee then falling onto his back. Vaguely, he wondered when it began raining. Had it rained during his fight with Somnus too? It was too long ago to remember. Slowly, Noctis came into view beside him as the Kings of Yore slowly faded away in blue flame.

“Now it is over, Majesty. What will you do? Banish the daemons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more?” Ardyn asked, content with how everything turned out. But was he talking to Noctis or to Somnus? Ardyn could see him there beside Noctis. Somnus wearing the same expression Noctis wore. Ardyn waited for the cold words from his brother. Waited to be cast into exile. Waited for the pain that would inevitably come from his brother. However, Noctis spoke instead, his voice quite different from his brother.

“This time…you can rest in peace. Close your eyes…forevermore.” Noctis whispered. Ardyn saw the truth on his face and felt relief flood him. Perhaps, this time he could. Ardyn felt his body slowly vanishing, fading into the afterlife. He turned his gaze to his brother who nodded and also faded before he smiled and closed his eyes.

“I will await you…in the beyond.” Ardyn promised, once again wondering if he spoke to Noctis or Somnus. In a way, he was happy, happy he could finally have an end. Happy that his brother forgave him.


End file.
